Pay Tribute To Tragedy
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Lady, Tramp, Scamp, Annette, Danielle, Collette and Angel, are, on one night, suddenly transported into the real world on the night of September 11th, 2017, in New York City where so many are grieving, and, once the dogs find out what they need to know, they cry, too, but then sing to show sympathy to the dead and those who mourn. Compassionate tribute to all who died on 9/11.


Hello, all.

Wow, have I ever been busy!

To be honest, this is the one brief amount of time I'll have to pause from that hard work and make a fanfic before I resume it, but it's going to be a good story.

After all, it is a heartfelt, sympathetic tribute to everyone innocent who was killed on that terrible, scary day, September 11th, 2001, despite how they were perfectly good people and did not deserve to die at all.

It is a just as heartfelt, sympathetic tribute to everyone who was horribly hit hard the attacks despite still being alive, as well.

Anyway, here's how the story goes:

The main dog characters from the two "Lady And The Tramp" movies, namely, the first two dogs along with Scamp, Danielle, Annette, Collette and Angel(of course this is after the second movie, which, ironically, was made in early 2001 and thus just a matter of months before the attacks)are, one night, which takes place a few days after the events of "Lady And The Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure", by a magical, once in a blue moon phase of dreamland, the stars and the beams of the aforementioned moon(which has turned blue at this particular time by an almost impossible and very, very rare happenstance, indeed), teleported into real world New York City on the 11th of September of this year, otherwise known as 2017.

They are, quite understandably and unsurprisingly, very confused and surprised indeed as to where the hell they are and what the hell everything they see is, but then the moon in the real world, which has also turned blue as part of what caused this to happen and make it so that they are permanently in this time and this world, makes it so that, just before it turns back to normal along with the moon in their previous universe and the stars and dreamland in that universe and the world therein, they come to know everything that they need to, and, although their first of reactions, also understandably and surprisingly, is to shed tears because of how, despite there being things for the better and interesting new things in this new life and world of theirs, they know what part of NYC they're in and what happened on that fateful, tragic, horrible day, with all other horror in the current world only making it even worse.

They do, however, knowing that they are so well known and popular, especially the two iconic senior dogs, decide that it's only fair, both for that reason and all others, especially concerning the innocents who died when the attacks occurred and what it resulted in from then to this day(various things but none of them good at all, of course), that they would pay solemn and heartfelt tribute to the tragedy by singing songs connected to it with a lot of lyrical alteration, and the NYC crowd in front of them, which was initially alarmed but then realizes what has to have happened, with so, so, so many reasons why, happily accepts their offer to do so in the best way to pay ode to all who died on that day and the worst having to do with it all(the worst of the worst along with everything else concerning it all, that is)and they then begin to sing those songs.

So you will be reading about the seven dogs singing largely distorted versions of some songs that, in four cases, specifically revolve around the event, but, in one case, is simply one that fits it, but is, ironically, by the same artist as one of the songs focused specifically on it.

The songs are as follows:

"My Immortal" by Evanescence.

"Where Were You When The World Stopped Turning?" by Alan Jackson.

"Prayer" by Disturbed.

"Stand My Ground" by Within Temptation.

"My Last Breath" by Evanescence, just like "My Immortal" up there is.

THINGS TO NOTE:

One of the things that spurred me to choose the "Lady And The Tramp" franchise for this tribute was because, besides how all the dogs who are in this fanfic are indeed American(their living in their world's New Haven, Connecticut instead of this world's New York City notwithstanding), the movie in which Angel is introduced takes place on the 4th of July, so it is all the more fitting in that I'd write this fanfic with her being part of the group of dogs here, plus I've done this sort of thing with "Oliver And Company", which, among other things, does specifically take place in New York City, so why not?

I own none of the characters from the "Lady And The Tramp" franchise, as they all belong to said franchise and thus to Disney, and I don't own any of the songs, for they belong to their respective artists.

Heartfelt Song Tribute To The September 11th Attacks

No one would have ever guessed it, nor seen it coming, or, for that matter, ever thought it possible at all.

But it did happen.

A few days or so after Scamp had learned his lesson along with bringing Angel into the family as what would be her permanent, once and for all home(she finally/at last got her wish, something she thanked God for), the dogs who lived in that house in New Haven, Connecticut, were to, upon falling asleep on the night that followed the last one of those days, be brought into the real world in which they were created as the fictional characters they were up until now but no longer would be after what would follow happened.

Thanks to a very, very rare and mystical, once in a blue moon phase of dreamland, the sky was made to make it so that the stars and the beams of the aforementioned moon, which was literally blue along with metaphorically in this specific instance, by an all but impossible and very, very rare(read: a speck away from never)happenstance, indeed, saw to it that all seven of the dogs that consisted of Tramp's bloodline family along with Angel were teleported into real world New York City, specifically late at night and in front of a giant crowd that was present in front of where they'd show up, on the 11th of September of the year that was 2017.

They were all, not surprisingly, bewildered as hell about where they'd been taken and what they were seeing around them, but the, at this time, just as blue moon in the real world, having become of that status as part of what caused this to happen and make it so that they'd forever be in this time, world and universe they were in, gave them, a second prior to returning to normal like their previous universe's moon did along with that universe's stars and dreamland that were contained by its world, everything that they were required to be aware of with its beams.

While their first of reactions, quite understandably, was to cry because of how, the fact there were things for the better and interesting new things in this new life, world and universe of theirs notwithstanding, they knew what part of New York City they stood in and what had happened on the fateful, tragic, horrible, frightening as hell(not to mention hellish, traumatic and scarring)day that was September 11th, 2001, with all other horror and evil in what world was now their home only worsening it, they then all got a sudden idea which became a decision shortly afterwards.

Having gained the knowledge that they were all so popular and loved, especially the two iconic, most well-known senior dogs of the canine family, and knowing what everything about this meant and would eternally mean, as well, they believed it to be only fair, given that reason and all others, especially concerning the innocent bystanders who died when the attacks occurred and what it resulted in from then to this day(various things, the innocent people and brave heroes who did all they possibly could to help being killed or otherwise, but none of them good at all, of course), that solemn and heartfelt tribute to the tragedy would be given by them with the singing of songs connected to the event with quite a bit of lyrical altering.

And the NYC crowd in front of them, at first shocked but then able to tell just what had to have happened, with so, so, so many reasons why, happily accepted their offer to do so in the best way possible to pay ode to all who died on that day who were in the category of not deserving to die at all and the worst having to do with it all(the worst of the worst along with everything else concerning the attacks and what they caused, that is)and then the dogs nodded and began to sing those songs, agreeing to take turns and deciding on what order it would be done in and who would sing what just beforehand.

Having gotten everything arranged, and ready to sing while their tears, which briefly stopped when they came to their decision and saw and heard what resulted from it as far as New Yorkers, who'd solemnly and sadly(of course heartfeltly, as well)been looking towards where they suddenly saw the dogs show up and, likewise, had briefly stopped their crying due to the confusion and surprise they felt along with them, were concerned(that they also resumed their shedding of tears only further added to the feeling and mood of this).

First up was Lady, who was going to sing what you're about to read of just now.

" _I'm so tired of being here._

 _Suppressed by all my puppyish fears._

 _And if you've got to leave, I wish that you would just leave._

 _Because your presence still lingers here and won't leave me alone._

 _These wounds don't seem to heal._

 _This pain is just too real._

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase._

 _For your lost lives, we all shed so many tears._

 _We won't break despite feeling so many fears._

 _And we'll stay strong during upcoming years._

 _That is a promise from me._

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light._

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

 _I can no longer have pleasant dreams._

 _9/11 chased away all sanity in me._

 _These wounds won't seem to heal._

 _This pain is just too real._

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase._

 _These wounds don't seem to heal._

 _This pain is just too real._

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase._

 _For your lost lives, we all shed so many tears._

 _We won't break despite feeling so many fears._

 _And we'll stay strong during upcoming years._

 _That is a promise from me._

 _It hits us in our hearts that many are gone._

 _But despite that and worse, we will forever stay strong._

 _These wounds don't seem to heal._

 _This pain is just too real._

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase._

 _For your lost lives, we all shed so many tears._

 _We won't break despite feeling so many fears._

 _And we'll stay strong during upcoming years._

 _That is a promise from me._

 _Promise from me…me...me..._

 _Promise from me._ "

Tramp was to follow his wife, and his song of choice was what is now to be read.

" _Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

 _Were you in the yard with your wife and children?_

 _Or working on some stage in L.A.?_

 _Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smoke rising against that blue sky?_

 _Did you shout out in anger and/or fear for neighbors?_

 _Or did you just sit down and cry?_

 _Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones and pray for the ones who don't know_

 _Did you rejoice for those who made it from the rubble and sob for who'd been caused to go?_

 _Did you burst out with pride for the red, white and blue and the heroes who died just doing what they do?_

 _Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer and look at yourself and what really matters?_

 _I'_ _m just a dog who's sung simple songs._

 _So I'm not on the level of man._

 _I have never known that this kind of evil exists, but there's no way I know how it can._

 _But I know Jesus and I talk to God._

 _And I remember this from when I was young...faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us._

 _And the greatest is love._

 _Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

 _Were you teaching a class full of innocent children or driving down some cold interstate?_

 _Did you feel guilty for being a survivor?_

 _In a crowded room, did you feel alone?_

 _Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?_

 _Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

 _Did you open your eyes and hope that it never happened?_

 _Close your eyes and not go to sleep?_

 _Did you notice the sunset the first time in ages?_

 _Or speak to some stranger on the street?_

 _Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow?_

 _Or go out and buy you a gun?_

 _Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watching and turn on 'I Love Lucy' reruns?_

 _Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangers?_

 _Did you stand in line and give your own blood?_

 _Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family, thanking God you had somebody to love?_

 _I'_ _m just a dog who's sung simple songs._

 _So I'm not on the level of man._

 _I have never known that this kind of evil exists, but there's no way I know how it can._

 _But I know Jesus and I talk to God._

 _And I remember this from when I was young…faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us._

 _And the greatest is love._

 _I'_ _m just a dog who's sung simple songs._

 _So I'm not on the level of man._

 _I have never known that this kind of evil exists, but there's no way I know how it can._

 _But I know Jesus and I talk to God._

 _And I remember this from when I was young…faith, hope and love are some good things He gave us._

 _And the greatest is love._

 _And the greatest is love._

 _And the greatest is love._

 _Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_ "

Next, there was Scamp, who proceeded to sing that which you will read about below.

" _A nightmare you hoped would never come true does just that to make you suffer!_

 _A normal life has been taken from you!_

 _Something that adds to your pain and suffering!_

 _Horrors that you thought could never be real have scarred you so completely!_

 _All the cries around the world you hear get trapped in your mind!_

 _The sound's deafening!_

 _Let me make clear to you just why I never pray!_

 _Living's proved more than hard enough!_

 _Fire burns me inside!_

 _Life is now worse than hard enough!_

 _So much taken away!_

 _Another nightmare about to come true will do so first thing tomorrow!_

 _Happy feelings have been taken from all of us and we're badly suffering!_

 _The nasty taste of the evil in this world tortures us all badly!_

 _Everything that we fear becomes real!_

 _In this dark world, everything is threatening!_

 _Let me make clear to you just why I never pray!_

 _Living's proved more than hard enough!_

 _Fire burns me inside!_

 _Life is now worse than hard enough!_

 _So much taken away!_

 _Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one!_

 _Turn to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, cast aside!_

 _Return to me, return to me, return to me, turn to me, leave me no one!_

 _Turn to me, return to me, return to me, you've made me turn away!_

 _Let me make clear to you just why I never pray!_

 _Living's proved more than hard enough!_

 _Fire burns me inside!_

 _Life is now worse than hard enough!_

 _Satan takes your life from you!_

 _Let me make clear to you just why I never pray!_

 _Living's proved more than hard enough!_

 _Fire burns me inside!_

 _Life is now worse than hard enough!_

 _So much taken away!_ "

Following this, Danielle, Annette and Collette took turns, singing a third of their chosen song apiece, in the order described above.

First, Danielle's portion.

" _I can see…when you stay low, nothing happens._

 _Does it feel right?_

 _Late tonight, things I see things that will forever haunt my mind._

 _I just know you cannot escape what's just set its eyes on you._

 _But we can't run._

 _We must stare it in the eyes!_

 _Stand our ground!_

 _We won't give in!_

 _There'll be no hiding!_

 _We've got to face it!_

 _Don't close your eyes and hide the truth inside!_

 _If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground!_ " _  
_

Now for Annette's portion.

" _It's all around._

 _Getting stronger, coming closer into all worlds(all worlds)._

 _All can feel that it's time for them to face it._

 _Can we take it?_

 _Though this just might be the last day of lives we have reached here, no one will run._

 _There's no turning back from here._

 _Stand our ground!_

 _We won't give in!_

 _There'll be no hiding!_

 _We've got to face it!_

 _Don't close your eyes and hide the truth inside!_

 _If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground!_ "

And last, but certainly not least, Collette's portion.

" _All I know for sure is we try hard._

 _We shall always stand our ground._

 _Stand your ground!_

 _Do not give in!_

 _(Do not give in!)_

 _Do not give up!_

 _(Do not give up!)_

 _There'll be no hiding!_

 _We've got to face it!_

 _Don't close your eyes and hide the truth inside!_

 _If I don't make it, someone else will…_

 _Stand your ground!_

 _Do not give in!_

 _There'll be no hiding!_

 _We've got to face it!_

 _Don't close your eyes and hide the truth inside!_

 _If I don't make it, someone else will…_

 _ **STAND MY GROUND!**_ "

Finally, there was Angel, and here is what she could be heard singing.

" _Hold on to me, dear._

 _You know I can't stay long._

 _All I want to say is that I love you and am unafraid._

 _OOOOHHHH!_

 _Can you hear me and feel my essence in your arms?_

 _I hold my last breath and safe in myself are all my thoughts of you!_

 _Even as my life ends here tonight!_

 _I'll miss you badly._

 _My heart's a fragile thing._

 _With ease it can be broken, but not when you are here with me._

 _(Always be!)!_

 _I know you will be!_

 _I can taste it in your tears!_

 _I hold my last breath and safe in myself are all my thoughts of you!_

 _Even as my life ends here tonight!_

 _To you, I need not disappear._

 _Remember me and I'll be here._

 _Always keep me in your heart and I'm still there._

 _In my last moments of life, we feel each other's souls as you fade to black!_

 _(Farewell, love!)!_

 _I hold my last breath!_

 _(Don't be afraid!)!_

 _And safe in myself…_

 _(Feeling me, feeling me!)!_

… _are all my thoughts of you!_

 _Even as my life ends here tonight!_

 _I take my last breath and safe in myself are all my thoughts of you!_

 _Even though my life ends now tonight!_

 _(I take my last breath!)!_ "

The crying crowd, though still crying, much like the dogs present all were, applauded them for such heartfelt, tribute giving songs as those being sung in front of the singular World Trade Center tower.

And that WAS where the seven dogs were brought into when taken into the real world, albeit quite by chance, but still, by the way.

In front of the singular World Trade Center tower, which went together quite well with what they had found out and the songs they had sung to the victims who were killed on that dark, vile, horrific, horrifying, terrifying and villainous day which will forever live in absolute infamy, and for good reason.

The dogs bowed down, though now their tears grew in length, number and intensity both before and after they put their heads back up and they all hugged together before going over to comfort, luck and hug the crying more than ever(thanks to both being sad for the dead just like before, but also extremely moved by the songs that the dogs sang with such heartfelt sincerity and powerful spirit, as well)citizens of New York City.

What new life lay ahead of the seven dogs was going to have its ups, downs and gray shades, but right now, their focus was to make sure of it that, like would be the case forever, and especially on the September 11th of each year to come after this one, no one who died on that day at the hands of monstrous, heartless, black-souled hypocrite terrorists would be forgotten or anything but honored and paid many respects to, with anyone and everyone who had one or more of the victims as someone near and dear to them given vast condolences, though everyone else who was hit hard by what happened around the world would be respected accordingly, compassion or otherwise, as well.

THE END

So, how did you like it?

I hope that it was as heartfelt, moving and well-written as I meant it to be.

May we never forget that fateful day, nor the innocent lives that were lost on it.

May all of the people who undeservedly died in the attacks rest in peace up in heaven, while those who were close to them are to be given consoling and compassion of the best kind.

And may all of the terrorists who performed the wicked, villainous, fiendish, demonic and satanic act who are now dead, ESPECIALLY Osama Bin Laden, fry on the brimstone grounds of hell as they suffer all too eternally for their unforgivable cruelty and monstrousness.


End file.
